My Soul's Music
by vXxBlackRabbitxXv
Summary: After Soul broke the trust bond between him and Maka she moved away and became successful in both her Meister and Singing Careers. She has a new lover, new friends, new look, and new powers? What will happen if she must return to Death City for a mission with her ex-lover and admirer? Her ex- lover wants to get her back while her admirer wants to protect her.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

*Maka P.O.V*

"Wow." I breathed as I stepped out of the Taxi. I was taken aback by how much the city has changed since I've been gone. It was no longer that small town that smelled like death (hah puns). It was a vast city with many different houses and buildings. With, of course, the DWMA in the center. "Maka!?" I heard a deep male voice say. I turned and was met with warm golden colored eyes. "Kid?" I was shocked not only has the city changed but my old friend(s) as well. Kid was no longer the thin 13-year-old. He was now a 6'0 ft. muscular 17-year-old. He ran over and hugged me. "You've changed so much! We've all missed you! Death, Maka! Come on the other would like to see you as well!" He rambled. I started protesting but he continued to drag me with him. I became extremely agitated and flipped him. "Kid! I left for a damn reason! I can't see the group," I yelled then continued in a quieter voice, " I just came to visit Papa. He sent me a message saying something about a mission for the both of us. I'm sorry, Kid-kun."

With that I ran off.

*3 years earlier*

_"Soul, I'm home!" I shouted over the faint music coming from his room. I set the takeout down on the table then proceeded to his room. I opened the door to the most soul _shredding**(1)**_ scene i've seen. _There_ on my _boyfriends' _bed was some _tramp _from school with Soul _straddling_ her. He turned his white-topped head and his crimson orbs widened. "M-Maka! What are you doing home so early?" I looked at him as my forest green eyes filled with sadness and anger. "Asshole." I say eerily calmly. After that all I saw was red. I grabbed the home-wreckers clothes and threw them over the balcony. Then, I grabbed her face and threw her out the door and locked it. As soon as she was taken care of I walked to my room and proceeded to pack my things with Soul watching in horror. "Have fun with your sluts." I hissed before walking out._

***Flashback End***

I didn't even realize I was in front if the DWMA until a deep, recognizable voice said "M-Maka?" I gasped and scrambled up the steps of the DWMA and into Death's Room.

*Soul P.O.V*

I can't believe Maka's back. She's no longer that flat-chested bookworm. She's...matured. Even from behind I could see that her hips and chest were at their widest extent. Her waist was pinched in and her mile long legs held just the right amount of muscle. Her hair was still in her signature ponytails but they now reached mid-thigh. Just thinking about her gave me a nose bleed. However, I now have my chance to apologize and get her back. I wonder what she's doing back though. Last I heard she mastered her weapon blood, made 5 death scythes, one being herself, and her singing career had taken off. So, me being the cool person I am walked up the stairs to go swoon her.

*Back to Maka*

"What!? Papa you said I was going on a mission with you! I cancelled an entire 3-week concert for you!" I all but screeched. Lord Death proceeded to try and calm me down but only earned a steely glare from me. I was arguing with my Papa when Kid walked in. "Father you requested to see me?" He said in a monotone voice. Lord Death explained everything to kid. " I still refuse." I said defiantly. Kid shook his head chuckling. Lord Death muttered, " I didn't think I'd have to do this." Before stepping away from the mirror.

My mouth hung open in shock, "Maka, sweetheart, please just get this over with so you can be back in my arms, please?" I shot my boyfriend a playful glare, " Whatever you say, _Black*Star._" He pouted at my lack of pet name yet smiled afterwards " I'll see you soon, _babe_." He said using _that _word. I shuddered and glared as he waved goodbye.

" You guys must _really_ want me on this mission." I said with a smile that seemed to cause everyone else to smile as well.


	2. Chapter 2: New songNew Kishin?

(**The Next Day**)

**8Kid P.O.V.8**

I am currently on the private jet that will take Maka, Soul and I to France for our new mission. Soul is asleep, Maka is writing what looks to be a new song and as for me, I'm discreetly watching Maka from behind a book. I'm not a stalker its just that seeing her in a mini-plaid skirt and fitted white shirt with gray cardigan is quite appealing to the eyes.

"Kid, if your gonna stare at me at least keep your mouth shut. Your drooling all over yourself." Maka said. I immediately regained my composer and apologized. She then surprised me by jumping up and yelling, "THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT I NEEDED! THANKS KID!"

I sat shell shocked at her random outburst. She continued to write as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

***Soul P.O.V***

I woke up to a soft melody and gentle singing. I sat up groggily and twisted in my seat to see Maka playing a virtual piano and singing lyrics from a leather-bound book.

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say its just a mistake think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

" No, something's wrong, it has to do with the instruments I just know it." she mumbled to herself. She then stood up and took out a guitar from the carry-on shelf. After she was seated and adjusted she transferred the piano notes to fit the guitar. "Ugh, no!" she cried out exasperated.

"Maybe if you speed it up just a tad then it'd help" I said. She jumped slightly but did so anyways.

She seemed happy with it for she twisted in her seat and smiled a beautiful, heart-warming smile, "Thanks, Soul." The way she said my name did things to me. Just the way it rolled off her tounge so fluently, almost like a purr did things that can't happen to any other man. I smiled back and turned around letting sleep take me once again.

***Maka P.O.V***

Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep but I couldn't. I've been sleeping next to BlackStar for a while now. He's been my rock and meister

fr a long while now and I can't seem to sleep without him next to me. So I stayed awake the rest of the flight until we finally landed in France. I woke up the boys' then grabbed our luggage and called for a Taxi. "I didn't know you spoke French Maka." Kid and Soul said in unison. "I've learned quite a few languages while on tour. It helps me connect with my fans better." They nodded as the Taxi driver came pulling up beside us. He looked me and down before smirking and looking ahead. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. However, something was tugging at my soul. I looked through my soul perception and saw the most disgusting soul I've seen. " Kid! Don't get in the Taxi!" I shouted as I turned my arm into a scythe blade.

**AN: Thanks guys for the follows and faves! I honestly didnt think anyone was gonna read it! XD however when I saw all these notifs I nearly cried tears of joy! And thank you Animefungirl12 for encouraging me to write this story xD and thank you Doro-chan for your very amusing review! Trust me I felt the same way when I was typing this last night. But we needed an antogonist other than a kishin. Btw this is in fact B*SxMaka with slight DTKxM/SxM/ there will be other pairings and who knows I might change them. Just leave a review telling me your otp from soul eater. Thanks again! btw I don't own soul eater its characters or the song used here! the song is If I were a Boy by Beyonce**


	3. Ch 3:New surprises for everyone

**Maka p.o.v**

I turned my arm into a scythe blade and sliced through the driver door. The kishin then shed its human disguise and grew into a green blob with spikes coming out of its back and arms. I began to advance towards the kishin trying to push him away from any civilians. "Kid! Soul! If you're done standing around like a bunch of idiots I could really use some help over here!" I yelled. I continued to fight the kishin until a claw/spike cut my side. I fell to the ground screaming in agony because the spike was covered in dreamshade. A poison that literally can melt off your skin. It was then that Soul and Kid came into the fight. Kid wielding Soul. I stood up and used my wavelength to push the kishin into water. Once he fell in his body dissolved into nothing. My vision began to blur and the last thing I saw was a tall slender blob of indigo hair **(A/N: heres your answer jazminp cx)**

**Tsubaki p.o.v**

I heard screams coming from the pier and even if my shift was over its my duty as a nurse to help anyone in pain. I ran full speed towards the screams and saw a strange kishin with spikes. I then turned to see Maka falling to the ground in a puddle of blood. I quickly ran to her and started to apply pressure on the wound. "We have to get her to the hospital now." I said. "No," a raspy voiced Maka said, "it'll heal in a bit. My black blood will harden and heal it." I looked at my old friend warily before nodding and releasing the wound. Her blood immediately hardened and healed the wound just like she said it would. I smiled as Maka regained the color in her face and eyes. As soon as Maka saw me her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around me. "Death! Tsubaki I missed you!" she said. I gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

**8Kid p.o.v8**

I watched the little reunion of Maka and Tsubaki. Once Maka had calmed down some I asked Tsubaki, "Where have you been all these years?" she giggled nervously but before she could answer someone yelled her name. "Tsu! What happened you were supposed to meet me at the café and when you didn't show I got worried." the man said. I heard Soul growl behind me. The man stopped in his tracks and I saw the resemblance between him and Soul. He had the same stark white hair and red eyes but his teeth were normal. "Soul, little brother, is that you? Wow, you've grown! How are you and Maka?" he asked innocently. Soul growled even louder and Maka got up her clothes now stained with black blood and regular blood. "Apparently he didn't inform you Wes. I apologize. Soul and I are no longer together due to a complication and we are never getting back together." she said in monotone. "Besides I have a new love interest that actually cares for me. Our mission here is finished. Tsubaki congratulations on your marriage I understand that you didn't want this getting out so we will keep your secret. It was great seeing you again and I hope to see you soon. Here. They are some backstage passes and tickets for my next concert. Everyone else is going. It'll be our own little reunion." She looked blank, almost bored, but her soul was screaming in pain. We all began walking towards the jet but Maka turned back and said the most shocking words I've heard today, "and congratulations on your new baby. See you soon."

**Soul p.o.v**

I'm so pissed and hurt! How dare she fucking say that! And new love interest?! Who the hell is that! Before we could leave there was knocking on the jet door. Maka immediately went into defense mode and changed her arms into a scythe. She opened the door cautiously before squealing in joy and throwing her now normal arm around the person. She squealed. Actually squealed. The Maka I know would never do that! She brought the mystery person inside the jet and shut the door. The first thing that caught my eye was blue hair and a star clan tattoo. "This is your new love interest?! Black-Star?!" I roared. She and said male looked at me with fire in their eyes. "Yeah, you got a problem with it Evans?" he said. He had changed over the years. His voice had gotten deeper and he grew to my height maybe even taller. "Yeah, what happened to bro's before hoe's?" I said. Big mistake. Two fists connected with either side of my jaw. "Say that about her again and I'll do more than punch you!" two voices said. I opened my eyes to see Kid and Black-Star glaring at me. Maka pulled both males back before looking at him with her once sweet, kind eyes. They now held pure rage. Rage that was meant for me. "You're lucky I don't kill you." she said. It was then that I noticed the cold metal of her blade against my neck. I looked at her in fear before she got up and sat next to her new boyfriend.

**Captain p.o.v**

Where the hell am I going? O.O As if reading my mind (or soul) Ms. Albarn said over the intercom, "Hans, I can sense your confusion all the way out here. Take us back to death city, thank you." I sighed in relief. I can finally go back to see my mommy! x3

**A/N: Honestly, I don't even know why I put the captain in here. Anyway, I decided to post this on Thanksgiving because this is my present to y'all! I just wanted to say how thankful I am for y'all and I hope you like this chapter even though it was quite short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Asura Returns

2 weeks later

Maka p.o.v

I looked in the body length mirror while straightening out my floor length nude flowy gown. I was so caught up in scrutinizing my appearance that I nearly missed my blue-haired idiot wrap his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful." he murmured while planting small kisses on my neck. "But it's not me." I sighed. He sighed as well. He knew how tough my manager was. He said the sweet, innocent look was trending right now. "I've heard your other songs before, just go behind his back and sing one of those." I smiled at the thought of doing that. The light bulb in my head went off. I smiled brightly while grabbing a pair of black ripped jeans, my red plaid button up(undid of course) and my white tank top. I walked behind the changing screen and began to put on the new outfit. "I don't know why your changing back there, nothing I haven't seen." I heard Black-Star say. With that comment I hurled my copy of War &amp; Peace at him. When I walked out from behind the screen I grabbed my special skull microphone headset and walked to my sound guy, Steve. I handed him my disc and gave him a thumbs up which he returned. I then kissed Black-star on the cheeks and walked out onto stage.

"Hello Detroit!" I yelled into the mic. "Now I know most of you are confused as to why im dressed like this, well, heres the truth, im tired of pretending! Im tired of acting sweet and innocent. And im sure as hell tired of these sappy love songs. How many rockers do we have out there!?" a chorus of shouts of confirmation were heard from around the stadium. "Now where are my friends at? Tsubaki, guys, stand up for me." they all stood up and I smiled seeing the entire gang there, even Papa. "Applaud them please. They are half of the reason why im up here today. They know the real me. Now tell me Patty the me you see on tv, is it the me you see when im at the manor?" she shouted no and I smiled. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and they are gonna be played for you guys today. I hope you like them." I signaled the sound guy to start the track and I got my dancers to come out.

(You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing- Halestorm[dont own])

_You took me to your little crib_  
_Guess it must have been a big deal_  
_Got me starring in your wet dream_  
_Now it's time to get real_  
_I'm not looking for love_  
_No not today_

As I sang this line I made a telephone with my hand.

_But you call me up and had the nerve to say_  
_See you next Tuesday_

_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_  
_You call me a freak like that means something_  
_Can't get your way so you're sulking_  
_I think we know the rest_  
_Get it off your chest_  
_I don't give a shitI love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

_You show up everywhere I go_  
_Get a grip you're acting so weird_  
_I don't need your jager bombs_  
_I think I can take it from here_  
_You gotta learn to leave when the party ends_  
_I don't really care what you tell your friends_  
_Tell me again_

_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_  
_You call me a freak like that means something_  
_Can't get your way so you're angry_  
_I think we know the rest_  
_Get it off your chest_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_I love it when you call me a bitch_

_I think you hate me because you want me_  
_You only want what you can't have_  
_I'm just being who I want to be_  
_But you can't deal with that_

I began to move my hips seductively and head bang a little.

_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_  
_You call me a freak like it means something_  
_Can't get your way so you're so pissed off_  
_I think we know the rest_  
_Get it off your chest_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

When the song finished I heard the applause. It was deafening. I smiled and looked towards Black-Star he smiled back and gave me a thumbs up. "Thank you Detroit! Unfortunately that was the only song for tonight. I will be set up at a booth down the hall giving out autographs and people that bought backstage passes please show them to the guard in the back over there." I then walked off the stage and felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my thighs and throw me over their shoulder. Black-star carried me all the way to the signing booth and placed me in his lap on the chair. It was fun interacting with my fans. Until the man with the trenchcoat came up. He pulled out a knife and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back. Me and Black-Star jumped up and I transformed. He swung me at him only to have me knocked out of his hands. I transformed back and turned on my soul perception. This man was..insane? Only one person has the power to make ordinary people lose their minds. "Asura." I growled I jumped up to help Star when an old tattered bandage wrapped around my ankle and yanked me to the ground. "Star!" I screamed as the kishin cut into his side with yet another dagger. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. He'll be fine. If the madness doesn't affect him." Asura said sinisterly. I shuddered and changed my arm then cut the idiot's bandage. I ran over to my partner and dragged him into a supply closet.

Black-Star p.o.v

"Star, come on wake up, come on Star." I heard Maka calling my name. I wanted to open my eyes. I desperately wanted to but it was like someone had sewn my eyelids shut. Something bright, like a light was turned on. Even behind my closed eyelids I could see the light. After a minute or two the light shut off. It was so alluring that I had to see it again. I opened my eyes. And when I did I saw a crying Maka in the corner of what seemed to be a supply closet we were in. "Maka," I said, "come on a god like me won't be able to lead his followers if he doesn't have his goddess by his side." Her head snapped up so fast at this that I was worried she could've broken it. She seemed to be studying me, until she flung her arms around my neck,knocking me down in the process and started to plant kisses everywhere on my face. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my chin, then finally my lips. "Don't fucking scare me like that!" she said into the kiss. She was still crying as well, I felt the tears land on my face and run down my neck. I pulled away and looked at her. Her make up was running, her hair disarray from the fight, the new cut on her left cheek, and the scar from our first mission on her neck. I hugged her. I don't know why I just know that I had to. We stayed like that, until the door opened.

Spirit p.o.v

Where is she? She cant be dead. They cant be dead. Why didnt her friends help her? I foound the answer to my question when I turned the corner. They were all on the floor, suffering their worst nightmare. I transformed my arm into a scythe and ran towards the kishin. I didnt get far. I was knocked back near a supply closet. That's when I saw the light. I stood up and made my way towards it completely forgetting about Asura. When I reached the door the light was already gone, but I heard crying. There I saw my daughter crying in the arms of Black-star surrounded my normal blood (that I knew was black-stars). I immediately went into medic mode and pulled my daughter off her partner so I can examine him. "Papa, he's fine, I healed him." my eyes went wide at my daughters words. I looked at her and grabbed her hand then proceeded to pull her outside with black-star close behind. The kishin was already gone by then. "Show me." I demanded. She opened up her hands and a white light emitted from them. "Star, go find Stein."

**A/N: I promise I getting to the point soon. I know some of you are confused as to what Maka's singing career, Tsubaki's pregnancy, and the love triangle do in the story, but I promise I will get to the point soon. I also need an oc to play as the mastermind behind all this. so if you want you can send in an oc with the following things.**

**Name of OC:**

**Why they are doing this:**

**Description:**

**Meister/Weapon/Human/Witch:**

**Hidden Power?(optional):**

**Male/Female:**

**Thank you! R&amp;R**


	5. IMPORTANT announcement

**Msm announcment 1**

**Sorry guys this is NOT a chapter but an announcement. The due date for oc submissions is December 1! After that I will no longer be reading any other pm's of the topic. And RedHeadZebra! I am happy to inform you that your oc is by far one of my favorites and you will be taken into great consideration! Good luck to y'all!**


	6. Oc submission winner(s)

A/N: I KNOW! IM SORRY! ANOTHER FLIBBUN AUTHORS NOTE! IM SORRY!

Anyway on to the oc submissions! I'd like to thank EVERYONE that sent one in and im officially calling and end to the submissions...NOW! Haha anyway, on to the winner!

I need a drumroll!...

Just like imagine it in your head

And the winner of this oc submission is...

RedHeadedZebra! I love your submission it fit so nicely and I definitely can add some plot twists with her!

Now now don't fret my darlings

I had another oc catch my eye. Now, he/she decided to do this last minute and I enjoyed he/she's little rambles! Its GodWorshipsBlackStar! I loved your oc as well and she wont be the main villian but ill use her as either a new ally or new criminal. I will definitely portray this character off her owner with the rambles and enthusiasm.

Thank you to everyone that sent in an oc! Good Luck next time! Yes there will be a next time!

Don't get discouraged there will in fact be more of these and I promise not to pick the same people each time. I must be fair at this. Love y'all!

OH ONE MORE THING! I WROTE A FLUBBIN SONG! I KNOW IM EXCITED TOOO! I might not post it on here because im afraid someone might steal it. If youre curious about it I can record it and upload it to my channel on Youtube! Leave a review voicing your thoughts on this decision and if you want, subscribe to my youtube channel. The link should be on my profile. Love y'all!


	7. Chapter 5: Welcome Vivi! & drama!

Stein p.o.v

"Damnit! Spirit this better be important or I'll dissect y- woah!" my jaw hit the floor when I saw Maka's soul. "What!? What the hell is wrong with me that you had to call Stein for?!" she yelled hysterically. I grabbed a scalpel out of my coat pocket and threw it at the young singer/meister's head. She dodged, narrowly. I motioned for her to sit on the sofa and I kneeled down in front of her. "Maka, 1/4 of your soul is covered in a strange wavelength that seems to attract unique and strong kishin to it. Not only that but these powers of yours are beginning to unlock due to you finally becoming who you truly are on stage. The process is still unknown and my main worry is this mysterious wavelength" She began to shake in fear. If this mysterious wavelength wasn't expanding over her soul I would've dissected her. Ahh, dissections. I wonder when I can dissect Spirit again. He was an amazing test subject, I got to evaluate [ THIS IS CENSORED DUE TO THE FACT THAT WHEN I TYPED IT, IT DIDN'T SEEM BAD. THEN I SHOWED MY FRIEND AND SHE VOMITED. SORRY GUYS! CAN'T RISK LOSING MY VIEWERS BECAUSE OF A FEW GRAPHIC LINES.]

Maka p.o.v

I sat processing what Stein just told me as he mumbled something about dissecting Papa. I began to shake uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up from my lap to see Stein, his eyes filled with concern. That's when I stood up. Nearly knocking him over. I ran out of my house and down the street. I didnt realize where I was going until I felt a small hand come down on my shoulder. I spun around and nearly punched the stranger in the face but stopped shortly once I realized who it was. "Vivion Monroe! You nearly scared me to death!" I yelled. She smirked with a light blush and nudged my shoulder. "Why are you out here this late? I can't have my old partner getting kid napped by crazed fans, come on. My " she said with slight humor. I smiled faintly and followed her to her flat.

Vivion p.o.v

I saw a flash of ashy blonde hair zip past the ally-way I was in. I automatically knew it was Maka because 1) No one can run that fast except for her 2) I havent marked anyone else's soul but hers. (She's technically mine) I dropped the gangster I was currently interrogating and brought my foot down on his nose with a sickening crack. I smirked and laughed sinisterly then ran after the love of my life. [You already know all this, and if you don't then you skipped the last paragraph]. After my blush faded we walked back to my flat.

-time skip to the flat-

I kicked off my shoes and motioned for Maka to sit on the couch. She did so and I went to grab her favorite tea. As it was brewing I heard a phone ring. Thinking it was mine I answered. "MAKA!" the voice yelled. I cringed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Stein said you ran out and now Black-Star has a whole search party looking for you!" I stayed quiet debating whether or not I should say the truth. So, I did the right thing. "I'm sorry, but Maka's having a tough time right now. So, Soul. Leave her alone she just needs to calm down" I hung up. I went back into the sitting area when I saw my plans on the coffee table. I quickly got them before Maka could see and threw them in my room. "So, Maka, when can we work on another song?" I asked. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip. I had to bite mine as well. She looked H-O-T like that. "How about now?" I nodded and grabbed my songbook. We spent the next few hours like that. Sitting on the sofa with tea and music sheets.

Maka p.o.v

I love Vivion she's my celebrity bff. With her pale skin, icy blue eyes, and blonde/cherry red ombre thigh length hair she's really funny, sweet, and humble. We've worked on a few songs together in the past but stopped when she got her own record deal. We both got really busy so we were forced to not collaborate anymore. Listening to her voice is like being in a trance, some fans even went as far as nicknaming her Imperium. Latin for absolute control. That's how beautiful her voice is. "Awesome! We're done!" she yelled while doing her 'I finished a new song' dance.

I giggled and we began the song with her acoustic guitar and my gifted piano to her.

(Call me when you're sober- evanscence[maka:bold Vivion:Italic])

**Don't cry to me.**  
**If you loved me,**  
**You would be here with me.**  
**You want me,**  
**Come find me.**  
**Make up your mind.**

_Should I let you fall?_  
_Lose it all?_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself._  
_Can't keep believing,_  
_We're only deceiving ourselves ._  
_And I'm sick of the lie,_  
_And you're too late._

**_Don't cry to me._**  
**_If you loved me,_**  
**_You would be here with me._**  
**_You want me,_**  
**_Come find me._**  
**_Make up your mind._**

_Couldn't take the blame._  
_Sick with shame._  
_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._  
_Selfishly hated,_  
_No wonder you're jaded._  
_You can't play the victim this time,And you're too late._

**Don't cry to me.**  
**If you loved me,**  
**You would be here with me.**  
**You want me,**  
**Come find me.**  
**Make up your mind.**

**_You never call me when you're sober._**  
**_You only want it cause it's over,_**  
**_It's over._**

**_How could I have burned paradise?_**  
**_How could I - you were never mine._**

**So don't cry to me.**  
**If you loved me,**  
**You would be here with me.**  
**Don't lie to me,**  
**Just get your things.**  
**I've made up your mind.**

Vivion p.o.v

I was so into the song. It was amazing. It's a new high everytime. In fact im pretty sure im still in that high, because I just kissed Maka.

A/N: I GOT MY FIRST HATE REVIEW! IM SO HAPPY! Ok y'all are probably wondering why right? Well if you get haters then it obvi means your doing something right. Right? ANYWAY I finally introduced the new character and yea she's lesbian. I have nothing against homosexuals! Ok!? Please be kind in the reviews! I love y'all!


	8. Ch 8: Welcome Astrid and new powers

**A/N: I KNOW! IM SORRY! I HAVE NO VALID EXCUSE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT I WAS BEING LAZY! IM SORRY!ANYWAY! Let's get into the story ok! Since its been a while I'll do a recap.**

_-Vivion-_

_I was so into the song. It was amazing. It's a new high everytime! In fact, I think im still in that high because I just kissed Maka_.

**-Maka-**

My eyes were wide and Im pretty sure my mouth hung open in shock. As for Vivi, well, she was redder than a tomato and stuttering like hell. I turned forward in my seat and stared blankly at the coffee table. "I better go, they're probably going insane. Um, this was fun and we should meet up tomorrow at the studio. Ok? Ok. Great. Um, bye." I said hastily. Hey icy blue eyes held sadness and understanding. Taking that as my cue I left. Honestly. What the actual hell? I was walking down the street when I was forced to the ground. "Hello Dearie." an unrecognizable voice said. I struggle against his weight on my petite body only to have a knife blade pressed against my neck. "Asshole, im not in the f*cking mood." I gritted out. "Ooh, feisty are we? I like it." he whispered. I tried to find a way out of this but couldn't. That it, until he shifted. I quickly spun in place (which also caused my neck to get cut by the knife) and kneed him in his special place. He howled in pain and I took that as my chance to get up. I turned my arm into a scythe blade and began attacking not giving him time to recoil. "MAKA!" I didn't even bother looking away from this perverted man. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, but I still wasn't done with him. I used my left hand and hooked him in the jaw knocking him out. "What Astrid!?" I yelled. She shrunk in fear, her green amulet illuminating in the shred of light. Astrid was one of my backup dancers on my first tour. She is short with long limbs and lime green hair with matching eyes and pink lips and cheeks. She is a total klutz, random, and is extremely creative. She is also half weapon and half witch. "BlackStar h-had called me saying you ran out and he wanted me to l-look for you. So, he's on his way now." she mumbled in fear. I rolled my eyes and felt something warm trickle down my neck and onto my shoulder. I touched it and hissed in pain. "Flip! BlackStar is going to flip if he sees this!" I yelled. Astrid looked at my neck and immediately zipped to me. "Let me cleanse it then you can heal it, ok?" she asked. I nodded and she reached onto her toes and cleansed the wound with a wipe she pulled from her to-go first aid kit.

**-Astrid-**

As I cleansed the wound I noticed the faint whispering of someone. I looked around but noone else is here. I continued my task but the whispering got louder and louder. "What do I do? What if Star finds out? Oh, he's gonna leave me. I don't want that to happen. What do I do! Im not even lesbian I didn't even want to kiss her! Oh death! Shinigami-sama help me!" I pulled away extremely fast and the whispers died down. She raised her hands and a white glow illuminated them. That's when I was forced to the ground as the blue haired idiot smothered Maka. The whispering got louder. "Oh god! What happened to her!? I hope it was nothing serious! I can't lose her! A god can't be a god without his goddess!" I turned around and collided into a brick wall, or, what I thought was a brick wall. "Oh." a monotone voice said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. More whispers were heard. "I think she would make an amazing test subject. She is extremely short and I can overpower her easily." I walked away but ran into Soul. Again, the whispers. "That should be me, not BlackStar. He can't have her. She's mine! Although, I wonder how Vicky has been. I've fucked her a couple times without Maka finding out and one was bare. I hope she didn't get knocked up. Come to think of it, she wasn't even that hot. Her boobs were a 36b the last time I saw her. Not that big but bigger than the 'before' Maka. Her ass wasn't all that great either." I frowned in disgust before making a beeline out of their, but guess what, I tripped over air. I was five inches from the ground until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Careful there. Air is a dangerous thing." Kid said. He pulled me up and the whispers got even louder. "She's so beautiful that she rivals Maka. I don't even love Maka though. But death, she smells like strawberries." Thats when the pain came. I fell out of his grasp and onto my knees screaming in agony. The whispers were getting louder and louder. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. I threw my hands to my ears in an attempt to drown them out. That's when everything went black.

**-KID-**

I looked down at her and shook my head. So she finally got her powers. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to father. "Maka get some rest you have a recording session in the morning correct?" I said. She nodded before looking down at Astrid. "She's a sweet girl with an edge, don't push her over, Death the Kid." I chuckled before promising that I won't and proceeded to the Death room.

**A/N: I know I know. I'm gone for nearly a month (I think) and I give you this. Sorry my brudes but I had thangs. And yeah they are not good things or academic things. More like food related things. Yeah I've been eating a hella lot. Anyway I love you guys and I finally added in the other oc winner and I am going to need one to play as Soul's love interest. All I ask is that she be nice and not evil or jealous because lets face it, Soul needs someone sweet in his love life and no other singers/dancers/actors as a career choice. Im running out of ideas with those characters. This is what I'll need.**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Age:**

**Career:**

**Background:**

**Sense of Style:**

**Additional Notes:**

**Thank you guys and I laff ya'll bye**


	9. AN and Menstrual Cycles! Ew

**A/N: Hey guys! This is not a chapter I'm sorry! Its Christmas break and I need to focus on my part–time job which sucks! Because I'm literally bleeding out of a hole from my vagina. So ugh! But, enough of my disgusting menstrual cycle! This also gives you a longer deadline for the oc submission! Yay! No? OK.**

**I sincerely apologize for the delay but I will be uploading on christmas! And thank you PandaGirl124! Your oc was the best by far however, since this is set in the future of the anime like when they are all young adults (17-18) I will be changing her age to 18 to match Soul's. Remember guys I will NOT be choosing the same winner I did for the past contest! And I stress that I asked for a sweet, innocent, girl. She can be from the past of another character such as past friend of Liz and Patty, or fellow test subject/ friend of Crona. I stress that I must MUST be fair on these things so please the limit for oc's youre allowed to enter are ONE. Thank You guys for understanding and bearing through the wait! The next chapter is done I just need to plug in the oc winner and voila! Itll be posted on christmas.**

**And please remember, Soul is the arse in all of this, so the oc needs to influence him.**

**And thank you **_narysowany_** for you very amusing review! **

**I'd also like to thank you guys! My readers in general for how amazing you guys are!**

**Especially for putting up with me! Love you!**


	10. Soul Love Interest OC Winner

**A/N: SORRY! IM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I know im late on this update and I really do hope y'all can forgive me! Anyway! The winner of Soul's love interest oc submission is...PANDAGIRL124! CONGRATS MISTRESS! I really liked her oc and it fits perfectly for who I needed as his love interest. The chapter is already underway and again im so sorry for being late! Love you!**


	11. Chapter 9:Tension

**maka pov**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I groaned in annoyance as I punched the alarm clock. I sighed in happiness as it became quiet only to groan and trudge out of bed when it began again. After turning it off I proceeded to get ready for the day. After waking up Star, which, may I point out, is the harded thing to ever try and accomplish.

After entering the recording booth I began to warm up with Vivi. The tension was extremely thick you could cut it with a knife. We decided to just jump right in and recors the song. I groaned when I remembered the song lyrics.

(chorus- Maka: Rest- Vivi)

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

[Chorus:]

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

[Chorus]

Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

[Chorus]

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

[Chorus:]

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

[Chorus]

Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

[Chorus]

Oh the irony. After we were done recording I sprinted out if the room and straight into Star's arms. He picked me up and twirled me around. Vivi saw this and immediately turned away. I smirked inwardly and brought his lips down to mine then immediately pulled back. I kissed Vivi with these lips. I sighed and we left home.

After getting home we sat on the black sofa and I explained everything, he was angry, but he understood. We fell asleep in each others arms, umaware of the evil plot unfolding.

**lm sorry this is late but a lit of things have happened. Not good things. I've been classified as 'depressed' b y my doctor and am now forced to go to group support, and all that mazz. I Also got. Tattoo. And im sorry this is crappy, im doing this on my phone, love you!**


	12. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**I know! I'm really sorry for all these late updates but I had all these group supports and everything then I went in for a check up last week and he said that I had lost and unhealthy amount of two pounds, then my mom explained how I haven't been eating by choice and he classified me with 'mild anorexia' and then my depressions getting worse [or so he says] and then ffn wasnt working yesterday when I needed to update and im over here like what the actual fricker cracker? So, yeah, wow that was a weird and depressing rant. Anyway here's a shocker pov chapter. Its kinda like a bonus chapter you could say but at the same time its not. But you cou- okay! WAIT im rambling again. Alright on with the chapter.**

**Asura p.o.v**

I watched as the two love birds cuddled onto their sofa together. Its sick! She should be in I _my arms not his! _But, all in good time. Still can't believe that Vivian girl let her 'love' control her though. But, I have to give her credit, it fueled the madness in her perfectly. I watched as the blonde beauty snuggled closer into the blue-haired idiot. I rolled my eyes and stayed looking at the 'happy' couple. The sun was beginning to rise and I hissed with the change of light. "Just you wait Maka, soon, you'll be in your rightful place, my arms." And with that, I left before the sunlight could wake her. She _will _be mine. And I'm going to do _whatever it takes. _With that last thought, I fled before the jade eyed beauty can sense my soul.

**Maka p.o.v **

I woke with a start and surveyed my surroundings. I was in the living room, on the couch, trapped in Star's muscular arms. Well, crap, and I have to pee. I began to struggle against his heavy arms when he only tightened his grip on my waist. "Stoppit." He mummbled groggily. I rolled my eyes and pinched his cheek. "Oi. Let me up before my bladder explodes all over you." I said. He opened one eye and rolled it before releasing me from those heavy chains he calls arms.

After I did my business and cleaned up a bit I headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. I walked in and saw Black-Star flipping some omelet and frying some bacon. I smiled and snaked my arms around his waist. I felt him chuckle as I stayed there for some time. "Out of all the time I've known you I never thought I'd see you in a frilly apron making me breakfast." I joked as I tilted my head and stood on my toes to peck his lips. He smiled into the kiss and I pulled away as a knock sounded at the door. "I got it." he nodded and returned to his now done food. I pulled open the door and was quite shocked to see Soul looking fairly frightened and some girl I didn't know standing beside him with a stern look on her face. She had purple hair with light blue tips and was wearing a light pink-purple sundress with a pair of purple wedged heels. I looked into her soul and was shocked to see it similar to Blair's, except her's was pink and she didn't have the witch hat. She turned to me with a bright smile that looked like it'd split her face in half. "Hi! I'm Blurry! Soul's girlfriend and Blair's sister." she said brightly. I looked at her weirdly. How the heck is she so happy this early in the morning? Please, I _need _to know her secret. I took her outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "Girlfriend? I'm sorry but you look about 14." I said with a chuckle. She giggled and nodded her head. "I get that a lot." I nodded as well and turned to Soul. "So what did you want Soul?" As if on cue Black-Star was behind me and wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders. I looked up at him and raised a brow. He shrugged and turned back to my ex-boyfriend and the overly bright female next to him. "Shemademecomeandapologize." he mumbled with a blush. I looked at him weirdly. "You know I hate mumbling." Blurry and I stated simultaneously. "She. Made me. Come and apologize." He said with and even brighter blush. I smirked and turned towards Blurry as she began yelling at him. I rolled my eyes along with Star. "Thanks, but its too early for this, it was nice meeting you Blurry I thank you sincerely for trying to force down his pride but he's too egotistical. Besides, its in the past, Im happy now, no hard feelings." I said as I smiled at their shocked faces. With that I closed the door and headed to our room after I finished eating leaving Star to wash the dishes since he lost the coin toss. I pulled on a plaid pencil skirt with black suspenders, a black bandeau and a sheer top. I brushed out my long hair then tied up my combat boots. I grabbed my chain wallet and gave Star a kiss on the cheek before I walked out of the door and down to the recording studio. I passed some fans on the way and chatted, signed, or posed with them then continued my trek towards the studio. I was more than halfway there when I passed an alley and a madness wavelength hit me like a damn train. Only one kishin has a wavelength like that. My suspicions were confirmed when a tattered bandage snuck its way around my leg and yanked me down. I fumbled in my bag for the my phone as I was yanked up harshly. I speed dialed Black-Star and then tossed my phone aside, he should get the idea. "Hello again dearie, I see you've only gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." I rolled my eyes as I let my arm change into a scythe. Im so glad I wore spandex under my skirt today. I ripped the bandage with my changed hand and swung at the perverted kishin. He dodged, barely, but I still knicked his side. He hissed in pain as I threw a punch to his face and swung my blade down to his chest. He caught it in his hand and prevented it from going down further. "Perverted kishin!" I yelled as he tossed me aside and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I hit his back over and over again until I felt a familiar wavelength just 45 feet away. I elbowed the back of the kishins head as hard as I could as I ran towards the end of the alley and saw kid there. He seemed shocked to see me and was about to say something before a bandage wrapped around my already bloody leg and dragged me down the alley. I screamed as I tried to cut the bandage but only managed in injuring myself further. I looked back at the entrance of the alley and saw kid barely entering with his guns at the ready. I looked at the kishin to see him making his way over to me. I scrambled away as much as I could until he picked me up with another scarf. "Stop fighting my dearest. You'll succeed in making me kill everyone you love." he hissed. My eyes widened as I looked down. My top was ripped, my skirt singed from being dragged around on concrete, my legs scraped and bleeding, submission was the only way. I can't defeat him alone and Kidd has already had enough. Black-Star is still on his way but im sure Kidd will explain everything. "Fine, just leave everyone else out of it." I stated nonchalantly. He grinned. "Perfect." He purred. With that, he fled with me hanging over his shoulder, I caught one glimpse of a frantic Star and a beaten Kidd. I'll come out of this alive, Im Maka Albarn, I defeated him once, I'll do it again.

**A/n: I hoped you like this chapter, my computer is finally running again, as is the website, my anti-depressants are doing there job, my eating disorder is still out of wack but I can endure it. I really thank you guys for being really patient. I love you!**


	13. Chapter 11: End

**Hello everybody! so this book is at its end and I was wondering...do y'all want a prequel? You know, explaining how Maka became who she is in this story, how she and Blackstar got together and how she mastered her weapon blood and her being discovered. Would y'all like that?**

**Maka p.o.v**

I woke up on my knees. Pain. Excruciating pain is what I felt. My limbs felt limp, heavy, and numb. In my sleepy haze I could barely make out a tall figure in the corner of the room, clad in black. "Ahh, my sweet, I see you've woken from your slumber." _HE _said. Even in my foggy state his voice sent chills down my spine and I reacted immediately. I changed my arm into a scythe and lunge only for me to be pulled back by the large clatter of heavy, rusted, metal chains. I turned to them and tried time and time again to pull them of my wrists and ankles. The demon god smirked at my struggle and pushed my long hair behind my ear as he licked the shell of it. I whimpered and cringed away. He did not find this amusing as he yanked my hair harshly and bit down on my neck. HARD. Almost hard enough to draw blood. I cried out in pain and lunged for him. He moved back and slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the side harshly and I glared at the idiotic devil in front of me. He smiled and let his eyes trail over my body. I followed his gaze and gasped. I was now dressed in short, leather shorts and a red shaul-like top that left my chest exposed. I was wearing a simple black bra and my hair was out and down. He smirked and pinned me to the ground. I struggled against the metal chains and his strength but I was too malnourished and dehydrated to fight back. The demon god smirked. "Submission is your only choice. Accept the insanity." he said before he attacked my body with his lips. He removed my shorts and top leaving me partly bare to him. "Beautful." he murmered before he proceeded.

**A few weeks later**

I awoke as the metal tray clattered against the floor. I dragged my limp, bruised, naked body towards it and ate the bread greedily. Its been awhile since he last fed me. So far he has raped, beaten, and tortured me. I know Star will come and find me though. If he thinks he can just kidnap me he has another thing coming. He has all of shibusen and an army of a couple million angry fans waiting for him. As if on cue a loud crash was heard from upstairs. I glanced up as dust and small rock particles fell from the ceiling. Five minutes later the door to my cell opened to reveal a very livid BlackStar. I smiled gratefully at my bluehaired lover. He ran to me and immediately shrugged of his shirt to cover me up. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the horrible dungeon. I buried my face in his neck and kept my gaze on him, not the battle. He carried me through a mirror and walked out into death room. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the bustle of doctors rushing me into an OR and shouting at me to stay awake, but the darkness won anyway.

**Three year later. 3rd person pov**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Maka Albarn and BlackStar..." The priest trails off. "Its just BlackStar." Maka says with a small smile. He nodded and proceeded with the ceremony, ignoring my crying father in the back. "Do you, BlackStar, take Maka as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" He asked. "I do." Said the Blue haired groom. "Do yo-" the priest began before he was interrupted by a very excited bride. "Yeah, yes, I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be here." the ash blonde beauty rambled on. The priest then turned his attention to those watching the ceremony. "Any objections?" Spirit began jumping wildy, struggling to release his hand from the metal bands keeping him down. The priest nodded and turned back to the newlyweds. "You may now kiss the br-" Maka didn't let him finish as she grabbed her husband by his tie and crashed her lips onto his. Everyone laughed and the newlyweds broke apart, flushed from the passionate kiss. Everyone applauded and threw white rose petals as they ran down the aisle, hand in hand. They sat in the limousine and shared one simple kiss as they pictured their future together as a married couple, and maybe, a family.

_**The End**_


	14. AN

It pleases me so to see all the reviews y'all have left. Even is this story was my first one and seems really noobish. I thank you all for the support and I am now writing another fanfiction on this site for all you Teen Wolf fans out there. I mean, come on. How can you not love teen wolf? Anywhore, thank you so much for your support and feel free to check out my third fanfiction, Night Skies. Thank you so much!

Stay sharp my rabbits!

~vXxBlackRabbitxXv

p.s I have a wattpad account! I have a OUAT fanfiction on there and I'm in the process of making a new SoMa one. I'll be posting that on there instead of here. My username is the same as the one on this site.

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**and thank you to Star-wars-rebellion for her amazing review. I sincerely thank you all for all the support and reviews. I love every single one of you!**_

_**Cute as a button, every single one of you!**_


End file.
